1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf and, more particularly, to an integrally formed shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common users may generally select a shelf or a bookrack for placing objects or books. Further, bookracks made of corrugated paper are developed to protect environment and save costs. Since the corrugated paper is light, the bookracks can be conveniently moved by the users.
At present, the bookrack made of the corrugated paper is mostly formed by cutting and combining a plurality of sheets of corrugated paper. If the bookracks are stacked to each other to form a multilayer bookrack, the bookracks need to be fixed in a sticking mode such as using twin adhesive tapes or glue to stick the bookracks to form the multilayer bookrack. Otherwise, other assembling equipment such as plastic fastening elements may be used to combine and fix the bookracks.
However, the bookrack combined by the above mode may consume much corrugated paper and may also directly cause too much costs. In addition, the bookrack is combined by sticking or other equipment, so that the layer of the bookrack fails to correspond to needs of users, which mostly causes inconvenience of the users.